HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
by Tattooed-blond-21
Summary: It's the day of Nick's birthday and Catherine and Sara have a plan to get their men. Yo!Bling, GSR, light Nickoc and light Gregoc and many people dressed in cowboy/girl outfits, Enjoy. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Contains some parts from episode's that have happened, but with a twist. I will rate this a T to be on the safe side.  
_**

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything, except a few future characters and some extra added parts.**_

_**If I did own these characters, Warrick would have been with Catherine a long time ago and wouldn't have got shot and Sara and Grissom would be married by now.**_

_**May I just say, I think the writers do a great job (except the fact Yo!Bling doesn't exist and GSR no longer exists), as do the producers and all the actors, actresses and everyone else behind the scenes.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Catherine and Sara are standing in Greg's lab, waiting for the results of the Dna found at their crime scene. Catherine gets lost in her thought...

**_Flashback! 3 weeks ago..._**

Catherine and Warrick are at a scene when Warrick turns the lights off. The room is pitch black and nothing can be seen.

Catherine bumps into Warrick in the dark. Warrick turns the light on using the switch in his hand as they stand toe to toe with each other, alone.

They stare into each others eyes for a few moments before their lips meet. Just as the kiss is about to deepen..

_"hey guys"_ Nick says as he walks into the room, not aware of the situation.

They pull apart quickly before Nick realises they just kissed. They carry on with the investigation without saying a word about it.

**_End of flashback._**

At the same time Catherine is reliving her flashback, Sara relives her own...

**_Flashback! 2 weeks ago..._**

_"I know there is a body in there somewhere and that guy knows where it is" _Grissom explains to Sara as they stand outside the building where their crime scene is.

Sara doesn't say anything as she watches in confusion. Grissom is checking his pulse.

_"90"_ Grissom says as he takes his fingers away from his wrist.

_"what?"_ Sara questions with a confused expression on her face.

_"my pulse is 90, it's never 90, always 60."_ Grissom explains to Sara as they look into each others eyes.

Grissom looks to the floor. A few moments later Sara gently touches his cheek, causing him to look up in confusion.

_"you had some plaster on your face." _Sara explains, a lie but not an obvious one.

Grissom smiles at Sara. She takes a huge chance and leans in to kiss him. She gently touches his soft lips with hers. He kisses back.

_"hey guys, we've found something." _Nick says in his sexy accent, unaware of what he is interrupting.

Sara and Grissom pull apart before Nick can see them. They walk back in with Nick without saying a word.

**_End of Flashback!_**

It had been 3 weeks since Catherine and Warrick had kissed, neither of them bringing up the subject. It had also been 2 weeks since Grissom and Sara had kissed, neither of them bringing up the subject.

_"you guys are coming out for my birthday tonight right?" _Nick questions enthusiastically to Catherine, Sara and Greg as he enters the lab, bringing Sara and Catherine back to reality.

_"yeah course I am buddy, it's gonna be the greatest."_ Greg replies with the same enthusiasm as Nick.

_"Of course Nicky, can't wait" _Catherine replies with a grin.

_"Sure Nick"_ Sara replies with a smile.

Just as Greg is about to speak, Warrick and Grissom walk in wearing fake bright green moustaches and bright green cowboy hats.

Catherine, sara, Nick and Greg all burst out laughing.

_"oh my, what the hell are you wearing and why?"_ Catherine manages to say through the laughter.

_"it's for tonight when we go out for Nicky's __birthday. Us guys are wearing green and you ladies are wearing pink."_ Warrick says, trying not to laugh as he catches a glimpse of himself.

_"oh hell no bro. I aint wearing bright green."_ Nick replies with a disgusted look on his face.

Warrick and Grissom burst out laughing this time.

_"of course not bro. But seeing as your a Texas guy we are all dressing up as cowboys n girls" _Warrick explains after he stops laughing.

They all agree it sounds like fun.

_"We have something very special planned for you Nick_" Greg explains with a mischievous look on his face.

_"yeah?"_ Nick questions with and enthusiastic smile on his face.

_"Oh yes, Nicky, very special."_ Catherine explains with an equally mischievous look on her face.

Nick doesn't know whether to be happy, or scared.

**_1 hour later..._**

Catherine and Sara are sitting in the break room eating lunch and talking about the investigation, when the conversation takes a sudden turn...

_"Erm...Sara, I kind of have something to tell you. About a month ago, Warrick and I...we...erm...kissed. But we haven't spoke about it at all"_ Catherine explains to her friend and colleague.

_"Catherine, I can't believe you haven't told me about this before."_ Sara replies, shocked at Catherine's revelation.

"_I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if I should say anything to anyone it was sorta just heat of the moment. I'm surprised nothing has happened with you and Grissom"_ Catherine admits.

Sara doesn't answer, she just looks at the floor with a guilty look on her face.

_"Oh thank god, finally something has happened between you two. I thought I was going to have to bang your heads together if nothing happened soon."_ Catherine says with relief.

Sara doesn't say a word, her mouth gently hangs open, shocked after the words that came from Catherine's mouth.

_"We have to do something tonight, while were out with everyone." _Catherine adds.

Sara nods in agreement.

_"Okay so this is how we do it..._" Catherine starts to explain with a mischievous grin on her face.

**To be Continued...**

**_(A/N; Please review and tell me what you think so far. Sorry I'm a bit rubbish at writing fic's lol. They have been known to be on the silly side, which this one will have it's moments. But also serious moment. Yo!bling, GSR, slight NickOC and slight GregOC coming up. I hope to update soon. There will be a sequel hopefully.)_**


	2. getting ready and acquainted

_**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter too, even though it is a bit short.**_

_**No major stuff going on at the moment, but it will change soon.**_

_**Please review.**_

The shift is over, it is 6pm.

"Are you coming to mine to get ready?" Catherine questions Sara as they stand in the locker room.

"yeah, are Charlie and Izzy meet us there or are they coming with us to yours?" Sara replies.

"whoa, who is Charlie and Izzy?" Greg questions with a confused face as he closes his locker.

"Charlie is short for Charlotte and Izzy is Isobelle, they are friends of ours." Catherine replies as she closes her locker, catching a quick look at Warrick with no shirt on.

"oooo, are they hot?"Greg questions with a hopeful tone to his voice as Nick and Grissom enter the lock room.

"Well Charlie is 25, slim, blonde, she has beautiful blue eyes, long legs and is single. Izzy is 28, slim, brunette, amazing hazel eyes and is single. That answer your questions Greg?" Catherine explains, noting Warrick's reaction as Sara notes Grissom's.

"yeah..."Greg begins, but is cut off by Nick.

"They sound like nice ladies, when do I get to meet them?" Nick questions with a huge grin on his face. Warrick laughs at Nick's reply.

"Tonight. Now lets go or we will be late." Catherine says as she walks to the door to leave, giving Warrick a sexy smile before she walks through the door. Sara gives a sexy smile and winks at Grissom before following Catherine out the door.

* * *

"I am so looking forward to tonight. But I am a bit worried cause the girls planned where we are going." Nick says with a smile before closing his locker and heading to the door.

8pm

Warrick, Nick, Greg and Grissom arrive at Catherine's.

They are all wearing jeans, short cowboy boots, blue shirts and a small brown jacket that only reaches their waist.

"hey guys" Catherine greets as she opens the door to her male co-workers.

"wow Catherine, you look hot" Greg says, while the others, except Grissom, stare.

Catherine is wearing a short brown skirt, brown cowboy boots and a white blouse done up just enough to cover the essentials.

"Thanks Greg. Come in" Catherine replies as she winks at Warrick.

Catherine moves aside to let the gang in, making sure her body touches slightly with Warrick's.

"hey guys" Sara says with a smile as she rises from the couch.

Sara is wearing the same as Catherine. Sara winks at Grissom when she sees nobody but him is looking.

'knock' 'knock'

"I'll get it" Catherine says as she walks towards the door with a grin on her face.

"heya girls. Come on in" Everyone hears Catherine say as she opens the door.

A few moments later two young women walked in with Catherine.

"Hey Charlie, Izzy, how are you?" Sara says as she walks over to the women and hugs them.

"fine thanks" The girls say at exactly the same time.

"how are you Sara?" The young of the two women asks

"I'm good thanks" Sara replies with a smile

Greg and Nick are sitting on the couch with their mouths slightly open.

"Everyone this is Charlie and Izzy. Charlie, Izzy, this is Gil Grissom, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders." Catherine says, introducing everyone.

"Well let's get going" Catherine says after everyone gets acquainted.

They all head for the door, not knowing what is in store for them when they step out the door.

_**(AN; sorry this chapter is short, I should be updating soon. Please let me know what you think.)**_


	3. The limo, Phase 1

_**Sorry about the wait, hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Please review. I don't own anything/anyone except Charlotte and Izzy characters.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

--

They all head out the door but are stopped by the appearance of a huge hummer h2 limo.

"Cath this is amazing, how did you pull this one off?" Nick says with a huge grin as they get in the limo.

"Charlie pulled a few strings. We have it for the journey there, between clubs and back." Catherine explains as the limo starts moving.

"Thank you Charlie, I appreciate it." Nick says with a grin as everyone grabs a drink.

"No problem gorgeous" Charlie replies with a smile and a wink as they all take a seat on the gorgeous leather seats.

Warrick and Catherine are seated opposite each other, as are Sara and Grissom. Nick and Greg are sat next to each other with Charlie and Izzy on either side.

Catherine and Sara look at each other and nod without anyone seeing.

They both rise from their seats to get a drink. All of a sudden they knock each other, Sara _**accidentally **_fall_s _on Grissom and Catherine _**accidentally**_ falls on Warrick.

"oooo I'm so sorry" Catherine and Sara say at the same time as they get off of their

co-workers. They both give a sexy smile to the men of their dreams before walking over to Charlie and Izzy.

Grissom and Warrick look at each other with an expression of confusion on their faces.

"hey ladies, fancy a dance?" Catherine questions as she sits on Charlie's lap.

"Yeah" Charlie and Izzy reply immediately and with a smile.

Charlie and Izzy wink at Nick and Greg as they move into the open area.

Catherine walks over to the music player and presses a few buttons.

Nick and Greg walk over to where Grissom and Warrick are sitting. They take a seat next to them and watch the girls as they giggle and wait for the music to start.

The song starts playing...

_**'Don't, don't go too slow  
I like it when you go real hard  
Don't go too slow'**_

The 4 women start swaying their hips, staring straight at the men in front of them. Catherine is looking at Warrick, Sara at Grissom, Charlotte at Nick and Izzy at Greg. They start dancing provocatively and singing in time with the lyrics.

_**"Hoo Whoa  
I've waited for this since I saw you  
Now it's finally that time  
To explore the way I really feel about you  
You got me weak in my knees, hoo whoa  
Even like I can't believe, ha ah  
**__**So if you want it come get it from me don't waste my time  
Listen when my body talks**_

_**Ooh boy I'm waitin' on you to put your lovin' on me  
So hurry while the night's still young  
And I promise that you will be, satisfied (satisfied)"**_

They wink at the male CSI's and give a sexy grin, wriggling their index finger for them to approach.

'_**Don't, don't go too slow  
I like it when you go real hard  
Don't go too slow (2x)'**_

Catherine grabs Warrick, Sara grabs Grissom, Charlotte grabs Nick and Izzy grabs Greg. They all start dancing close, their bodies touching as the song continues.

'_**Hoo Whoa  
Can't you give me somethin' better?  
Somethin' that I ain't seen yet?  
Somethin' that can take my breath a, take my breath a, take my breath away  
Hoo Whoa  
What can keep me goin' babe  
Ha ah  
Cause if you can't I know somebody who can do it my way (my way)  
Who can listen to what my body says'**_

_**  
**_ Catherine starts singing the words in Warrick's ear, her breath tickling his neck as she grinds up against him. Sara starts singing the words to Grissom, her warm breath making him shiver. Charlie starts to seductively whispering the words of the song to Nick, her warm lips touching his ear. And Izzy sings to Greg, nibbling at his earlobe after each sentence. _**  
"Ooh boy I'm waitin for you to put your lovin' on me  
On me so hurry while the night is still young  
And I promise that you will be, promise you'll be satisfied (satisfied)  
So don't"**_

_**  
**_ The limo grinds to a halt and the driver says they have reached their destination. All the foxy cowgirls quickly exit the limo, leaving the cowboys turned on and wanting more. _**  
**_

_**"Don't, don't go too slow  
I like it when you go real hard**_  
_**Don't go too slow (2x)**_

_**I'm warning you, don't go so slow  
I'm warning you  
I'm warning you, don't go so slow  
I'm warning you**_

_**Don't, don't go too slow  
I like it when you go real hard  
Don't go too slow (2x)**_

_**I'm warning you, don't go so slow  
I'm warning you  
I'm warning you, don't go so slow  
I'm warning you"**_

The lyrics are playing in the background as they exit the limo and head for the club. Catherine, Sara, Charlie and Izzy all link arms, look back and wink at the cowboys following them.

"This is going to be a long night of getting teased by 4 hot cowgirls." Nick says, as they all smile at the ladies in front of them.

"uh-huh" Warrick, Grissom and Greg agree.

"It's going to be worth it though" Greg adds with a huge grin as they reach the club doors.

"uh-huh" Warrick, Grissom and Nick agree.

_**(A/N; Sorry it's taken so long I've been ill and been sorting out my course at college. Should update soon. Please review :) Thank you for reading so far.)**_


End file.
